1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding system and method for a magnetic tape transport system of a tape recorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guiding system and method that is capable of guiding a magnetic tape to the recording drum in a tape recording device, such as a video tape recorder, audio tape recorder, video camcorder or the like, while minimizing vertical movement of the tape without using guiding rollers as in the conventional tape guiding systems, to thus reduce the amount of necessary components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tape recorder, such as a video tape recorder (VTR), a digital audio tape (DAT), and a camcorder with a deck mechanism, is a device that includes a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape, which is controlled to travel in accordance with a predetermined path in the device to record voice and image information and to reproduce the recorded information.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a moving deck of a camcorder and a magnetic tape guiding device employed in a conventional camcorder. The recording and reproducing of information of the tape recorder 100 is performed as the magnetic tape 20 contacts a head drum 120. Therefore, the tape recorder 100 has a magnetic tape transport system including a magnetic tape guiding device for guiding the moving magnetic tape 20, for placing the magnetic tape 20 in contact with the head drum when the tape is loaded, and for separating the magnetic tape 20 from the head drum when the tape is unloaded. The tape recorder 100 further includes a driving means for driving each of the elements of the guiding device.
The magnetic tape transport system includes magnetic tape guiding devices 130 and 150 having a plurality of rollers that are movable to be placed at predetermined respective positions of a deck 110 when a tape cassette 10 is loaded and unloaded, and a fixing pole member. A supply reel magnetic tape guiding device 130 includes a tension pole assembly 131 and a pole base assembly 135. A take-up reel magnetic tape guiding device 150 includes a guide pole assembly 157, a pole base assembly 151, a capstan shaft 153, and a pinch roller 155 for guiding the magnetic tape 20 by bringing the magnetic tape 20 into contact with the capstan shaft 153.
Here, the tension pole assembly 131 includes a tension arm 133a that is rotated with a predetermined trajectory within the deck 110 when the tape is loaded and unloaded, a tension pole 133 protruding from a front end of the tension arm 133a, and an impedance roller 132 fixed to deck chassis 111. The tension pole 133 applies a predetermined tension to the moving magnetic tape 20, and the impedance roller 132 regulates the up and down movement of the magnetic tape 20 after the tape passes around the tension pole 133.
The supply reel pole base assembly 135 includes a pole base 135a that is slid along a predetermined trajectory within the deck 110 when the tape is loaded and unloaded, a slant pole 137 protruding from the pole base 135a at a certain angle, and a guiding roller 136 to regulate the upward and downward movement of the magnetic tape 20 as it advances toward the slant pole 137.
As shown in FIG. 3A, in the tape recorder 100 having the supply reel magnetic tape guiding device 130 constructed as above, the magnetic tape 20 is traveling with its upward and downward movement being regulated by the guiding roller 136 and the impedance roller 132. In other words, “2-dimensional plane-traveling” of the magnetic tape 20 is achieved, in which the magnetic tape 20 travels without having a change in the height even though the magnetic tape 20 passes around the head drum 120. Here, the magnetic tape 20 in the dotted-area A of FIG. 3A is shown as declining, not because the magnetic tape 20 is declining in height, but because the magnetic tape 20 is advancing toward the head drum 120 that is protruding frontward.
Throughout the years, there have been increasing demands for more compact-sized tape recorders with improved portability and easier handling for the user, which requires a reduction of parts.
However, because the conventional tape recorder 100 must include the impedance roller 132 and the guiding roller 136 to regulate the upward and downward movement of the moving magnetic tape 20, it requires many parts and working processes. Therefore, not only is the conventional tape recorder 100 disadvantageous in terms of production cost, it is also disadvantageous because it is difficult to manufacture in compact size.
In an attempt to overcome the above shortcomings, a supply reel pole base assembly 135 having only the slant pole 135′ and not the guiding roller 136 can be used to guide the movement of the magnetic tape 20 as shown in FIG. 3B. By eliminating guiding roller 136, this arrangement reduces the amount of components in the tape recorder 100. However, this reduction in parts can cause the operability of the tape recorder 100 to deteriorate because the arrangement may allow the magnetic tape 20 to travel 3-dimensionally. That is, the height of the traveling path can change when the magnetic tape 20 passes around the slant pole 135′. In addition, an element should be disposed to guide the magnetic tape 20 when the 3-dimensional traveling of the magnetic tape 20 occurs.